


[Podfic] Sam nie pojmuję, jak w twe zajdę progi

by thelizards



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polish love poetry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Martin gets one (1) nice thing, and spoken aloud by someone else who also doesn't speak polish, in which Jonathan Sims is slightly less of a tire fire than usual for cannon, post-season 3, questionable linguistics, sketchy Archivist superpowers, translated by someone who doesn't speak Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelizards/pseuds/thelizards
Summary: Martins been acting odd since Jon came back. Well, odder than usual.





	[Podfic] Sam nie pojmuję, jak w twe zajdę progi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam nie pojmuję, jak w twe zajdę progi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684444) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/48713355247/in/dateposted-public/)

[Google drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SGaJ26AUI16UP9MePaxajHg6m50uCO9c/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Mad_Maudlin for having blanket permission on their works. If you enjoyed this story as much as I did, go leave a comment on the original fic.


End file.
